The present invention relates generally to a device for attaching a flexible material to a support surface. More specifically, one embodiment of this invention relates to a shower splash guard for a bathtub. Another embodiment of the invention relates to an assembly for holding a tablecloth in place.
Heretofore, shower or splash guards were, in general, of the fixed panel variety. However, such fixed panels have not proven to be satisfactory in use in that they cannot flex when disturbed and are therefore easily broken or detached from the bathroom wall. It would be advantageous to provide a flexible splash guard panel for a bathtub shower.
Also, flexible material in general has been difficult to secure to a rigid surface in a selectively detachable manner. For example, at picnics a tablecloth if not weighted down on a picnic table will tend to be blown away by gusts of wind. It would be advantageous if the tablecloth could be selectively secured to the picnic table so that it will stay in place when desired but be readily removable for cleaning.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved device for attaching a flexible material to a support surface which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and meet the above-stated needs and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.